


us three and no one more

by BlueFairyKino



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女 | Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl
Genre: Multi, but yknow what i love this ship sO, i need to work on old things NOT make new ones, lindis is a timid pan trying his best, raquna is bi and trans and CANNOT be stopped, simon v much admires his two buff significant others, the others might show up but rarely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: and there's the sun, and the moon, and the stars, and one cannot be without the other two, and the same can be said for them(EOU:TMG oneshot collection surrounding a certain trio)





	us three and no one more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "kino u need to stop making new fics and update ur other ones" fKUC YUO
> 
> listen if i wanna write fluffy shippy shit im gonna write fluffy shippy shit u Can Not and Will Not stop me
> 
> ANYWAY YEAH i've been in love with this ot3 for like. a while. and its rly good and wholesome and i would live for this trio to be happy and safe for the rest of their days
> 
> (no that does not mean i won't make angst with them)

If you had told Lindis that, far into his journey, he'd wake up to two people on either side of him, both holding him, he'd have called you crazy. Before coming here, he hadn't really imagined _ever_ getting a significant other, let alone _two._

And yet, here he was, a red haired woman on one side and a silver haired man on the other.

Lindis could tell by the darkness in the room that it was still fairly early - likely around four or five - but he was awake anyway, though unable to move due to the two others in the bed clinging to him.

...though, maybe it was all just because of Simon.

The highlander's lips quirked up as he looked to his left, at the medic who was so serious and stern that you'd _never_ imagine that he'd be the clingy type. It was normally subtle, at least around the others; the most he'd ever do in public were handholds or quick hugs or protective grips (the latter was least common, but there _were_ some times, despite the medic being so much frailer than the both of them).

But when it was just the three of them, it was like he was a completely different person. He'd wrap his arms around their shoulders as he peeked at whatever they were doing at the time, lean against them while reading a book on the couch...or, like now, he'd cling to them as they lied in bed, both while awake and asleep, especially if it was ever one of the nights where he was in between the two of them.

(and of course, that didn't even _start_ getting into how much he loved to kiss them...though lindis couldn't exactly call _himself_ innocent in those regards, either)

Certain that the other was still fast asleep, Lindis raised his hand and began gently combing his hand through Simon's hair. The gesture was clearly taken well, since the medic, despite still being completely out, leaned into it and tightened his grip a little.

Gods above, he was adorable.

As he continued combing through the medic's hair, Lindis looked over at the protector on his other side. As opposed to their PDA-averse boyfriend, Raquna wasn't at all shy about showing her affection. She was always happy and willing to give them large hugs, holding them so strongly, but so gently at the same time. She'd very casually lock hands with them, not caring if anyone began staring at them as they walked through the city.

If anything, she only got worse in private. If she ever got the chance, she'd very quickly lay down her head in someone's lap (or make someone do it on hers, something the two of them had been glad to do quite a few times) or pull one of the two fully onto her lap (something she  _loved_ doing to simon, loving how flustered it'd make him). It was as if she could never get enough of holding them close to her.

(and, of course, the kisses were very abundant with her, too.)

With a soft smile, Lindis moved his arm slightly, enough to gently grasp Raquna's hand. While she didn't wake up either, he still felt her grip tighten around his hand.

...she really was so very beautiful.

It was times like this that Lindis truly felt like the luckiest man alive. Beyond his incredibly adventures, beyond the wonderful friends he'd made and the mish-mash of a family he'd found...he had these two. Two people who he loved above all else, and who shared those emotions.

Content with the current situation, Lindis closed his eyes. They'd need to rise in a few hours, but for now...

For now, they could just be together like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blease send me requests if u feel inclined i wish to write more


End file.
